Full Moon Madness
by Kame-tan
Summary: During a full moon, something happens to Allen and the others, causing them to act a little...out of character, to say the least. They take the phrase "strange things happen on a full moon" to another level.
1. Full moon does strange things to a man

Full Moon Madness

The brilliant orange and vibrant gold rays of the sinking sun marked the end of another day at the Black Order Headquarters. Inside of the castle, the residents-with the exception of the scientists-were preparing for bed. Allen Walker just finished dinner and was leisurely strolling back to his room, his mind occupied by desserts he longed to try. Lavi was sitting in a corner of the library with Bookman, recording events from his last mission; Kanda Yuu was doing some cool down exercises after a long and hard training session. Lenalee Lee was giving out coffee, encouraging words and smiles to the forsaken scientists forced to work through the night. The normality of the day ended when Komui told Lenalee to gather her comrades for a mission; it was quite rare for a mission to start at the end of the day. When the group returned to the office, there was no Komui to greet them.

"Great, Komui calls us for a mission while we're getting ready to hit the hay and he's not even in here." Lavi sighed while leaning against the wall.

"I hope Komui hurries back so we can leave; I'm really eager to get some sleep, even on a train." Allen yawned.

"I don't know where he could have gotten to…" Lenalee mumbled.

"Tch." Typical Kanda expression.

"Maybe I should go look for him." Lenalee said, jumping up and making her way to the door.

"I'll help you Lenalee." Allen offered before bumping into a table with a three foot high stack of paperwork; consequently he created a domino effect of tumbling paperwork piles that ended in the sound of something small and glass breaking. Purple smoke filled the room and quickly cleared right as Komui entered with a mug of fresh, hot coffee.

"I'm sorry about calling you on a mission so late, but I just received an important call from one of the finders." Komui announced. He straightened out the pile of work on his desk so he could see, took a sip of coffee and then spat it out at the scene in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was Lenalee, because she was his sister and because she was sitting on the edge of his desk. Her legs were crossed in a way that seems to border on the edge of sensual, and her eyelids were half-closed, giving off a sultry look.

"What's wrong Niisan?" she asked in a cutesy, girly voice that sounded so unlike Lenalee Komui wondered if she were an akuma trying to infiltrate the Order.

_No that's crazy _he thought. _Allen's eye surely would've reacted by now._

"Hey, can we get a move on," Allen's voice barked gruffly, "I was under the impression we had something important to do. I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

Komui swung his head to Allen and spotted him comfortably slouched in a chair. With Timcampy fluttering around his head, the boy almost reminded him of Cross. Lavi was leaning against the wall with a Kanda-ish scowl written across his face and his arms folded moodily.

"Hey Komui, cone on and tell us the mission, will ya?" Kanda smiled, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Wait a minute. Kanda. _Bouncing? SMILING!? __**IS THE WORLD ABOUT TO END?!**_

Komui stopped, got up, and walked out of his office with his coffee mug. He took a short stroll around the Science Department, ignoring the glares from Reever and the others for neglecting paperwork. When he returned, everything appeared to be back to normal: Lenalee was looking at him in concern, Allen was sitting up, Lavi wiped the scowl off of his face and Kanda has his back on, no longer bouncing around. Komui regained his composure and continued.

"Apparently, there's an Innocence fragment around one of the larger towns in the area. However, the akuma are accumulating, creating a lot of trouble for the local towns and villages." Komui said. "We're not sure what it looks like, but the strange events in town-"

"Full moon!" Kanda shouted childishly, pointing out of the window. Everyone stared at the dark-haired exorcist in surprise.

"Stop being so damn stupid BaKanda." He snorted. "Komui, hurry up; if akuma are gathering around the Innocence fragment, then we need to leave ASAP."

Komui cleared his voice and continued again. "-can be traced to the day a group of traveling merchants passed through, so we think that they sold something with the fragment in it in town. Get ready to leave in 20 minutes." He finished, handing over a map to Lenalee. "One of the finders will be waiting for you by the boats."

The group left, leaving Komui with his paperwork to keep him company. He thought about the exorcists' behavior tonight and wondered what could be behind it.

_I guess strange things do happen on a full moon_ he thought while taking a sip of his coffee.

Kame: Brought to you today by Sour Patches! ^^ Motivated by that saying about full moons! ^^ Will continue if there are enough reviews! ^^


	2. Train Trouble part 1

Kame: a big thank you to Zenigami, 100thAngel, Kyuuki-sama, crazy 10118, FM, MoonlitMelody, There Was A Silence, and Ookami Bakura for the reviews and words of encouragement. I also want to thank everyone who added this to alerts/favorites, cause it means that you like this story! (sniff)

Only disclaimer in story: just everything and everyone you never heard of.

Toma greeted the exorcists as they made their way down the stairs.

"Hello excor-" Toma began, but stopped when Kanda ran down the stairs, jumped the last six and hopped into the boat, a look of childish delight spread on his face.

"C'mon, hurry up, hurry up! We have innocence to sa~ve" Kanda sang.

"Hmph" Lavi grunted as he climbed into the boat.

"Lavi-chan, sit next to me!" Kanda chirped, causing Lavi to knock him out of the boat into the water.

"Cut it out Lavi before BaKanda gets sick. I'm not wasting any money for medicine." Allen said as he descended the steps with Lenalee on his arm. "Ladies first," he purred, helping the Chinese exorcist get in the boat.

"Thank you Allen." She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes.

Toma stared at the four exorcists, unsure of what to think.

"Toma, row the damn boat already!" Allen snapped.

"Allen-chan, it's rude to snap at people! You have to say please!" Kanda chided.

"Shut it BaKanda before I make you swim the rest of the way. And why the hell are you calling me _Allen-chan?!_"

Ignoring the question, Kanda instead said, "You have to do it like thiiiiis!" He turned to the baffled finder and asked with sparkly eyes, "Please, To-chan, please row the boat _pleeeeeease_!"

Toma trembled in fear as he started rowing the boat; this new Kanda was scarier than the old one.

When the exorcists reached the train station, they jumped off the bridge onto a moving train as usual; Allen and Lenalee jumped and landed gracefully, Lavi landed with a thud and Kanda almost rolled off the train.

"Will you stop being an idiot _for one damn minute!_ " Lavi shouted at a laughing Kanda.

"You should try it La-chan, it's so much fun!" Kanda giggled as his long silky black hair fluttered in the wind. Lavi promptly thumped Kanda on the back of his head.

Lavi and Kanda entered the train right after Allen and Lenalee, with Toma in the back. Right before Kanda could enter the compartment, the door slammed shut in his face.

"Ouchies! Let me in!" he cried, holding his nose.

Allen opened the door wearing a scowl.

"Can I help you?"

Lavi knocked Kanda out of the way and matched Allen's scowl with a glare. "Yeah. Get out of the way."

"Sorry, only beautiful women can be in this compartment with me." Allen replied.

"Fine." Lavi smirked, shoving Kanda through the door. Both Allen and Kanda fell over, allowing Lavi the space he needed to come in.

"Hey Lavi." Lenalee said softly. The Chinese girl's hair, out of its usual pigtails, flowed down the girl's back. When she brushed her hair out of her face, she revealed a seductive smirk. Lavi silently sat across from the girl.

"Get off of me Damnit; disguising she-males are not allowed to touch me!" Allen growled, shoving Kanda off of him.

"Wah! Al-chan's being mean La-chan!" Kanda wailed, grabbing onto the disgruntled exorcist.

"Get off of me." Lavi hissed.

"Hey, Toma, get me some wine! I can't take these idiots sober!" Allen commanded, sitting close to Lenalee.

Toma's body did as it was told, while his mind was still wondering if this was some kind of horrible dream.

Back in the compartment, everyone was doing their own thing. Lavi had drifted to sleep while Kanda quietly hummed some random song; Lenalee was snuggled up with Allen, playing with his buttons. She was the one who started it.

"It's so quiet and boring; what should we do?" Lenalee asked as she unsnapped the button again.

"Oh, I can name a few things…" Allen smirked as Toma reentered the compartment with the drinks.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Master Allen?" Toma questioned the Brit when he grabbed the two wine glasses.

"Hey, can I have some too!" Kanda asked excitedly.

"No"

"How about everyone in the room play strip poker!" Lenalee suggested with an evil glint in her eye.

Allen was stunned for a moment and then replied, "Sure, if that's what you want."

"I'm playing too!" Kanda shouted, waking a very grumpy Lavi from his nap.

"Lavi, are you in or not?" Allen asked.

"Hell no."

"If you want to be a little pansy, fine." Allen shrugged, silently smiling at the evil glare sent his way.

"What did you say?" Lavi repeated coldly.

"I said if you want to be a little bitch and run away with your tail tucked between your legs, fine."

Allen said. Lavi sat back down, his dark aura overflowing the compartment.

"What about you, Toma?" Allen asked the finder trying to escape the room.

"No thanks." He added hastily.

"Well, bring that bottle of wine in here then."

"Master Allen, I don't think you should drink on a mission." Toma said hesitantly.

"Toma," Allen said patiently with a forced smile, "bring the damn bottle in here. NOW!"

The finder flinched at Allen's tone and scurried off to bring him the bottle of wine. Allen finished his glass and with a fiendish grin, dealt the cards.

**THREE HOURS LATER…**

"We'll be at the next station in 10 minutes…" Toma stopped at the scene in front of his eyes. Everyone was on the floor practically naked. Lenalee, down to her slip, was blushing and giggling madly at the other two exorcists. Kanda and Lavi were both in their boxers, the former scowling. Allen, on the other hand, was completely dressed, but also completely drunk.

"Yooze guys lose dis round." Allen smiled lazily, raking in the clothes he won. "Take em off. Yoouz too Lanalee."

"DAMN BRAT, YOU CHEATED!" Lavi roared, reaching for his hammer.

"Allllllen, I don't wanna lose my shorts! It's cold!" Kanda moaned.

Lenalee pouted, but smiled warmly at Allen as she slowly peeled the slip off.

"NO DON'T!" Toma screamed, racing over to yank Lenalee's slip back down. "Please get your clothes back on; we're almost at our stop!"

"Don't mress up da fun Toma." She giggled, her breath smelling of alcohol.

"This is going to be a long night." Toma mumbled.


	3. Train Trouble part 2

Kame: I'm sorry if I didn't reply to you, but has been acting strange lately. So I'm going to reply to everyone here:

100thAngel: Yes, he scares me too, lol.

Zenigami: Yup, I agree, and it makes it fun to write ^~^

Ivory Jade 6669: thank you! I'm glad you feel that way^^

Zuenira Azure: hmmmmmm, that's a possibility…..

The Lone Eagle: lol I'm glad you like Allen so much. I had the most fun writing his personality. And yes, Komui will do something like that to him once he works out what happened.

Kyuuki-sama: thanks!^^

Crazy10118: no, Allen really is acting like Cross. Cool, huh!?

MoonlitMelody: lol thank you! There will be more!

Ookami Bakura: I completely agree!

Obsidianlight: once again, thank you. That part is what I'm looking forward to writing the most, but I can't decide who will have the funnier reaction: Kanda or Allen.

Kate4394: Thank you 4ever!

Junejuuri: Actually, I do too. I can't even visualize Kanda like this. Thanks for the compliment^^

Without further ado, here's chap 3!

Toma had a hard time getting the wasted exorcists off the train. Allen was too inebriated to walk so Toma had to practically drag him off. While Lenalee didn't drink as much as Allen, she also had a hard time walking straight, so Lavi helped her. Kanda was left to fend for himself; it should've been no problem, seeing as he didn't have a drop of alcohol in his system, but things never turn out the way one plans them.

"Master Kanda, _where_ are you going?" Toma shouted when he spotted the Japanese exorcist trying to leave the platform.

"I wanna see the town!" he replied ecstatically.

"This isn't our stop; it's just a transfer point." Toma said. When Kanda kept going, Lavi sat Lenalee by Toma and marched towards the Japanese exorcist, his green eye glowing in the dark like a dragon's.

"If you do not get back here…" Lavi threatened.

"…we're playing tag! Ok, you're it!" Kanda shouted before skipping off into town, a pissed Lavi close on his heels.

"Damn idiot" Allen muttered before passing out.

"Lavi and Kanda are silly, aren't they?" Lenalee giggled, moving closer to the finder.

"Lady Lenalee, please move back over." Toma muttered as he struggled to keep Allen upright on the bench.

"C'mon Tomaaaa, you need to relax." Lenalee purred as she started massaging his shoulders.

"Lady Lenalee, stop it." Toma said weakly; her hands felt good on his tired, stressed out body and he was finding it hard to resist.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Lenalee whispered in her ear. Toma shivered when he felt her hot breath on his neck. Slowly her hands started moving down his chest. _Not good_ the finder thought.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" she whispered in a sexy voice. A fart and a grunt from Allen effectively destroyed the atmosphere, and Toma was spared the agony of answering.

"Last call to board the train!" the conductor called. As Toma panicked, a loud happy giggle reached his ears; Kanda came racing into the station, followed by a beyond the realm of pissed Lavi.

"Hahahaha, Bunny-chan can't catch meeee!" He sang happily, skipping in circles.

"I swear, when I catch you I'll break your neck, your legs, your face and your head." Lavi snarled.

Lenalee giggled at the exchange, stretching her legs out. Unfortunately, Kanda did not notice, which resulted in a spectacular trip and fall. He skidded several feet until he stopped at the feet of an abashed conductor.

"Master Lavi, please help Lady Lenalee board the train." The finder asked before the bookman-in-training could make good on his threat. The group made their way on the train, settling in another luxurious compartment. This time, Toma sat with them; however, since the main perpetrators from last time were out cold (Lenalee either passed out or fell asleep, Toma couldn't tell), Toma expected a quiet ride.

He forgot about Lavi and Kanda.

"Toma, I want you to help me bury this long-haired idiot when we reach the next stop." He growled as Kanda started playing with his eye patch.

"Hey, Bun-chan, what's underneath the eye patch?"

"STOP TOUCHING ME DAMNT!"

"Hey Bun-chan, how about we play a game?"

"No. Shut-up."

"But Bun-chaaaaaaan…."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Lavi roared.

"Ok,eye-patch-kun, let's do each other's hair!"

"How about we change seats?" Toma suggested hastily after seeing the murderous intent on Lavi's face. It wouldn't do to have two incapacitated exorcists and a dead body on board. "Master Kanda, please come over here and sit between Master Allen and Lenalee."

With the exchange in seating, Kanda settled on doodling on the two sleeping exorcists' face, and Lavi snoozed lightly. The rest of the train ride was peaceful, giving the poor finder badly needed rest.

"Ngh. What the…" a hung over Allen muttered as he regained consciousness. "Where are we?"

"We're on the choo-choo!" Kanda shouted, hastily hiding the pencil he used to doodle on the poor boy's face. Allen winced.

"Stop being so loud BaKanda." He muttered. "When we gonna arrive in town?"

"We should be arriving in about 5 minutes." Toma answered.

Allen left the compartment, muttering something about 'using the can'. The train soon arrived in the charming town of Hentel Belgium, a small city on the edge of a beautiful lake.

"Yay! We're here, we're here, we finally arrived in town!" Kanda sang, practically jumping for joy.

"BAKANDA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR SPOILING MY HANDSOME, CHARMING FACE!" Allen roared as he stomped back from the washroom. "AND LENALEE'S!"

Said exorcist was still sleeping soundly, while Kanda was nowhere to be found.

"Let's just go to the inn." Toma muttered, ready to put this night behind him. "Master Lavi, can you get Lena-"

"No, I'll carry her." Allen said, all impulses to kill Kanda gone. Toma questioned the wisdom of such a decision, but heard the conductor's last call. The group jumped off the train just as it started moving.

"What took you guys so long?" Kanda pouted. "I was wondering whether or not you would get off! Hey, guess what?! I made a friend!"

He gestured to a man with a blank smile on his face. Allen's eye activated and Lavi pulled out his hammer.

"BaKanda, that thing isn't your friend." Allen growled as he put Lenalee in Toma's arms and activated his arm.

"Don't get in the way, you long haired moron." Lavi scoffed as more akuma surrounded them.

Kame: Well, that's all for now. Drop a review please^^


	4. Fight, fight!

Kame: Major apologies for taking so long to post another chapter, but after I started school, I had this strange desire to avoid like the plague….hmmmmm…anyway, I want to thank everyone who left a review; sorry I didn't list you guys, but I feel kinda lazy today. Everyone who reviewed (and you know who you are) gets apple pie.

Chapter 4

"What took you guys so long?" Kanda pouted. "I was wondering whether or not you would get off! Hey, guess what?! I made a friend!"

He gestured to a man with a blank smile on his face. Allen's eye activated as Lavi pulled out his hammer.

"BaKanda, that thing isn't your friend." Allen growled as he put Lenalee in Toma's arms and activated his arm.

"Don't get in the way, you long haired moron." Lavi scoffed as more akuma surrounded them.

"Bun-chan, you're so mean." Kanda said.

"DAMNIT, I'LL TURN YOU INTO MASH IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

It was, perhaps, a good thing Kanda 'befriended' the akuma; had he not, Lavi would have taken his anger out on him instead. Instead, the poor Akuma were being smashed into the pits of hell by a raging red-head.

"Don't hog all of the fun Lavi," Allen said as he used his giant claw to tear into akuma, "I won't forgive you if you get all of the good ones."

"Then quit showing off and move your slow ass." Lavi snapped.

"Don't get mad because I have style" Allen retorted, blasting an akuma into pieces.

Toma was trying to carry Lenalee out of harm's way. It amazed him how heavy she was.

"Where do you think you're going?" a level two dog akuma said as it blocked Toma's path. "There's no way I'm gonna let you walk away with that tasty little tidbit in your arms."

"I won't let you harm her!" Toma shouted bravely, pulling Lenalee on the ground and trying to activate his anti-akuma barrier.

"Once I kill you, I'll eat the little girl slowly so I can savor every bite." The akuma said before it charged. Its teeth, however, did not sink into human flesh but broke on the metal plates of Allen's arm.

"Sorry, the girl's with me." He said as he tossed the akuma to the side.

"Damn you exorcist!" the akuma growled. "You are gonna pay for my teeth!"

"And you're gonna pay for those comments." Allen said coolly. "I'm the only one allowed to say such things about Lenalee." Allen and the akuma started fighting.

Meanwhile, Lavi, after destroying most of the akuma that remained, glared at Kanda skipping around the akumas' attacks.

"Oi, you! Quit flipping around like a monkey and make yourself useful!" Lavi barked.

"Are you talking to me Bun-chan?" Kanda asked after he did a cartwheel to avoid an akuma's attack.

"I don't see any other idiot being useless!"

"But I'm being useful by staying alive!" Kanda said. Regardless of the fact that both level one and two akuma kept attacking him, Lavi somehow found an opening to extend his hammer into the back of Kanda's head.

"Stop messing around! Toma needs help!" he shouted.

Rubbing his head, Kanda flipped, hopped and bounced his way over to Toma and Lenalee.

"Hello, I'm here to save the day!" Kanda said before he activated his Innocence and started slicing akuma.

"It's about time BaKanda!" Allen shouted as the dog akuma dodged his attack.

"You should be paying attention to me exorcist" the akuma said as it fired missiles from its mouth. Allen blocked the attack with his arm. Just as he lowered his arm, two pillars of earth shot up and knocked the wind out of Allen. The dog akuma fired more missiles at Allen, but they were blocked by Lavi's hammer.

"Hmph" Lavi said.

"Don't hmph me." Allen snapped when he recovered.

"I wouldn't if you weren't so busy getting your ass kicked by some stupid level 2." Lavi retorted.

"Don't underestimate me." The akuma growled as it launched itself at Lavi. Lavi used his flame seal, but a wall of rocks blocked the attack. Thick vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Lavi.

"I told you not to underestimate me. My control over the earth and plants is unstoppable." The akuma gloated. You can't fight what's all around you."

Allen rammed into the akuma before it could attack again while Kanda freed Lavi.

"Hey Bun-chan, guess what!? I got rid of the rest of the akuma!"

"You're supposed to do that you moron." Lavi said through clenched teeth.

The akuma riled itself for another attack.

"When I kill you, Master Tyki and Mistress Road will be so pleased." The akuma said as more vines shot out of the ground towards the exorcists; however, the dog akuma became still for a moment, and halted the attack.

"You're very lucky exorcists I have to go; you get to live another night. Don't worry; I'll be back soon to end your misery." The akuma taunted before it sunk into the ground. The exorcists and finder watched the spot where it disappeared.

"Why did it leave so suddenly?" Allen muttered.

"It mentioned the stupid Noah, so maybe one of them called it away." Lavi scoffed.

"But why call it off now?" Allen said, looking around for anymore signs of akuma.

"It may be a trap. We have to keep our guard up." Lavi warned.

"If that's the case, we need to get to town." Toma reminded the two as he started down the path. The group continued, cloaked in the moon's soft light. The silent night was broken only by their footsteps as they approached the inn and knocked on the door. An irate balding man with a huge stomach answered the door, wearing a nightgown and a frown.

"Why in God's green earth is anyone knocking on my door this late?" he growled

"Actually, we're here on His behalf." Allen said, pointing to the silver cross on his chest.

"What the hell does that mean?" the innkeeper barked.

"It means you better let us in to rest." Lavi said.

"I apologize for their behavior." Toma replied quickly, "What they mean to say is that we wish to check in; we arrived late because of an unfortunate…incident."

Seeing the innkeeper's reluctant scowl, Lavi stepped up to the man.

"You better let us in or your life will be hell." Lavi growled.

The innkeeper matched Lavi's best glare with a blank face, and after a minute, he backed up and let them in.

_Finally, _Toma thought, _something is going right._ When the innkeeper reached under the counter, he pulled out not a set of keys but a long and shiny shotgun glinting in the moon's rays.

"No one threatens me." He said as he aimed the gun at Lavi.

"He's got a gun!" Kanda screamed as he ran around. Allen couldn't help but look amused. Lavi looked as if he wanted the man to try and shoot him. Toma was having a heart attack.

"Please don't shoot! We'll leave quietly." He pleaded.

"Get out…NOW!" the innkeeper shouted.

"And what if he doesn't?" Allen asked, enjoying the situation.

"Shut up Grandpa. And what if I don't?" Lavi said.

"Who are you calling old, you pirate wannabe?" Allen said. Lavi turned his attention to Allen while the innkeeper moved the gun on both of them. The noise woke Lenalee.

"Hm…what's going on?" she asked groggily. Everyone's attention was on the girl.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the gun the innkeeper was pointing at Lavi and Allen.

"Are you okay Lenalee?" Allen asked, knocking Toma to the side after he put the girl down. She nodded.

"Lena-chan's awake!~" Kanda said, causing the Chinese exorcist to wince.

"Stop being so loud BaKanda! Lenalee has a hangover!" Allen said as he punched him in the back of the head.

The innkeeper stared at Lenalee's legs, ghostly white in the moon.

"Ok, how about I make a bargin?" he said while lowering the gun. "You three brutes can go sleep in the swamp for all I care, but the young lady can stay here."

"No," Allen said, his face half hidden in shadow, "not unless I'm here with her."

"That won't work kid." The innkeeper replied. "I said only the girl. Alone."

"And why do you want Lenalee to stay here alone?" Lavi asked.

"Because I would be a monster to allow such a pretty young lady to sleep on the ground."

"So you rather she sleeps here alone?" Allen asked, gray eyes glinting maliciously.

"I don't want to sleep on the ground." Lenalee pouted.

"Don't worry Lena, you can sleep on top of me." Allen said with a charming grin. Toma couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!!!" he shouted. "If all of us can't stay here, then none of us will."

"Toma!" Lenalee whined.

"We can't afford to be separated." He said. Turning to the innkeeper, he said, "I'm sorry for awaking you, good sir, but we cannot accept your ultimatum."

The innkeeper shrugged, but pointed his gun at everyone.

"All of you need to leave now." He said. Kanda screamed and ran out, with a reluctant Lavi behind him. Everyone else left the inn and started towards the edge of the forest to find a place to camp for the night.

"We're gonna go camping~ We're gonna go camping~" Kanda shouted, dodging Lavi's angry blows. Much farther behind, Allen and Lenalee were strolling arm in arm, the latter resting her head on the former's shoulder. Toma watched them all and sighed. What on earth had he done to deserve this?

_FMMFMMFMMFMMFMMFMMFMM_

The dog akuma emerged somewhere near the middle of the forest. It hastily trotted over to a large oak tree and bowed its head. Up in the branches, a small girl sat, licking a lollipop, uninterested in the akuma before her.

"Master and Mistress, I have done what you wanted." The akuma said respectfully. "The exorcists are on guard and should be aware of your presence. However, they seem to be acting a bit …odd."

"Fine. Go make yourself useful." She commanded. The dog bowed again and ran off into the night. A sudden movement at the base of the tree revealed a tall, grey colored man dressed in a tuxedo.

"Road, why are we doing this? Usually you want to go ahead and 'play' with the exorcists." The man said after taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I'm trying a new game Tyki." Road replied, licking her lollipop in the darkness. "The exorcists are more fun when they're paranoid."

"Aren't they always like that?" Tyki asked.

"Yeah, but it's even better when it's us." Road said. "Don't worry Tyki, we'll start playing soon enough."

Kame:...Grrr, I was up all Saturday night writing this chapter, then I accidently deleted it and had to rewrite it again, but then I changed the ending twice...and I'm STILL not satisfied! Review please, and make all of my effort worth it.


End file.
